Tormenta
by Clio Salome
Summary: A causa de una tormenta Sasuke y Naruto recordarán el inicio de su relación al finalizar la guerra pero sobretodo las verdades que se habían mantenido ocultas y que marcaron sus destinos. Un nuevo mundo sin secretos ni mentiras, amistades verdaderas y lazos que se formaron antes de nacer.Porque los Uchiha no son traidores. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí pasándome con una nueva historia. La idea de este fic tiene como un año y estaba en relación con lo que sucedía en el manga en ese momento, pero aplacé la escritura a las vacaciones de verano, pero luego no avancé tanto, inició la escuela y bla bla bla…por lo tanto a estas alturas, va a haber cosas que no vayan de acuerdo con la historia

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto (dejémoslo así)

Tormenta

En el camino oeste de Konoha un grupo jounnin se dirigía a la aldea, tres de los integrantes iban muy contentos charlando mientras los otros dos los seguían en silencio  
-Sigo diciendo que una piedra es más romántico que Sasuke-bastardo- expresó Sai con frustración  
-Ser romántico no va con la personalidad de Sasuke-  
-¡Pero Kakashi-sensei, se supone que Naruto-kun es su novio! si Gaa-chan aceptará ser mi pareja no dudaría en demostrarle todo mi amor  
-Y por eso tienes prohibido ir a Suna, Sai- habló el peligris  
-Yo creo que Sasuke-kun si es cariñoso- comentó la única mujer  
-¿En qué te basas Sakura?- dijo el pintor  
-Lo vi anoche-  
-¿Anoche?- repitieron ambos hombres  
-¡Sí!- afirmó -¿a quienes les toco la guardia de ayer?- dijo en voz baja, como si se tratará de un secreto  
-A Naruto y a Sasuke-  
-Exacto, yo vi como Sasuke-kun le hacía compañía a Naruto; se sentó junto a él frente a la fogata ¡y hasta le tomo la mano!-  
-¿De verdad?-  
-Y eso no fue todo, al amanecer Naruto dormía apoyado en el hombro de Sasuke-kun mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros ¡se veían tan lindos!-  
No pudieron seguir con el cotilleo pues un aura obscura se hizo presente, giraron la cabeza para encontrar a un moreno enojado y a un rubio abochornado  
-Si ya terminaron de hablar de las vidas de otras personas podrían apurarse, quiero llegar a la aldea hoy-  
-Tranquilo Sasuke, una charla no es motivo para que crees un kirin- habló el sensei al observar que el cielo se había obscurecido y unos cuantos rayos se deslumbraban  
-Yo no hice nada, si quisiera matarlos los quemaría lentamente con el amateratsu- a los aludidos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca  
-¡Teme, ya deja tus amenazas y apurémonos a llegar a la Aldea!- dijo el rubio

En silencio asintieron y aceleraron el paso, pocos kilómetros después observaron la puerta de Konoha, al entrar se sorprendieron al observar las calles casi desérticas, la mayoría de los comercios cerrados y las casas aseguradas con madera  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el jinchuriki  
-¡Kakashi!- un ninja los alcanzó -vayan con la Hokage, los están esperando-

N*U*B*E*S

-Aquí está el reporte Tsunade-sama- habló el mayor  
-Gracias, pero ahora eso no es importante-  
-¿Que está sucediendo?- habló la pelirosa  
-Hay una alerta de tormenta-  
-¿Tormenta?-  
-Si, la aldea de los arrecifes se ha visto afectada por fuertes lluvias, estos fenómenos se han desplazado hacia diversos lugares y se prevé que afecten Konoha- explicó la Godaime  
-¿Y qué debemos hacer?- inquirió el pintor  
-Quedarse en casa, posiblemente de hoy en la noche y todo el día de mañana, cubrir puertas y ventanas y tener provisiones suficientes-  
-¡Hemos estado fuera por dos meses!- reclamaron los mas jóvenes  
-Lo sé, por lo que se han armado paquetes con provisiones para los ninjas que estaban de misión: Sakura el tuyo lo tienen tus padres, el de Sai fue entregado en su casa por Yamato, Iruka dejó el tuyo en casa Naruto además se llevó el de Kakashi y Sasuke, Shikamaru fue a dejar el tuyo. Creo que es todo, pueden retirarse.  
Los shinobis iban de salida cuando el Nara se hizo presente, Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron  
-¿Entregaste el paquete Shikamaru?- preguntó la mandataria  
-Sobre eso, Uchiha tu sillón es muy cómodo ¿no has pensado en venderlo?-  
-Te dormiste- afirmó el azabache  
-Solo iba a descansar unos minutos pero me dormí y no sabía que tenías gato-  
-No tengo gato-  
-Yo encontré un gato en la caja de comida con los paquetes rasgados- explicó  
-¡Shikamaru!- exclamaron los demás  
-Es demasiado problemático ir a tu casa-  
-No digas nada- pidió el Uchiha -creo que no me queda más remedio que pasar al supermercado-  
-No creo que encuentres mucho- dijo la rubia  
-Me las arreglaré- sentenció antes de salir seguido del ojiazul

-Ve a casa dobe- un poco frustrado besó a su novio y se marchó.  
Tal como le habían advertido no pudo conseguir mucho: una caja de cereal, tres brick de jugos y unas galletas saladas  
-¡Teme!- escuchó que lo llamaran cuando se perfilaba al barrio Uchiha, se giró y vio a una cabellera rubia acercarse, el resto del cuerpo era cubierto por dos cajas  
-¿De donde sacaste eso dobe?-  
-El dueño del supermercado me guardo unas cosas- explicó –emm, ¿no quieres ir a mi casa?-  
-¿Tu casa?-  
-¡Sí!, tengo comida de sobra y podemos hacernos compañía- propuso  
-Lo pensaré-

N*U*B*E*S

Llegó a su casa y la encontró tal como la dejo, cuando ingresó a la cocina se enojó, estaba todo revuelto; recordaría golpear al perezoso. Revisó las estanterías encontrando solo dos latas de atún, prefirió ducharse.

Mientras observaba el cielo nublado recordó la propuesta del rubio, la comida era lo de menos, era una oportunidad única para estar juntos. Con una resolución en su cabeza tomó una caja que guardaba en el armario, llenó su mochila y partió después de asegurar su vivienda.

Se encontraba frente a una casa azul de dos pisos, el antiguo hogar del Yondaime en el que ahora vivía su único hijo, tocó el timbre pero nadie respondió, después de dos intentos fallidos decidió entrar, rodeó la construcción hasta que quedo frente de la alcoba de Naruto, con un poco de impulso llegó al balcón, sabía que la ventana estaba abierta así que entró, estaba por llamar al dueño cuando el sonido de la regadera llego a sus oídos.  
Dejó sus cosas y con total confianza entro al baño, visualizo la figura del rubio y corrió la cortina, éste ni cuenta se dio.  
-Naruto- lo llamó  
-¡Sasuke viniste!- exclamó sin importarle que estaba desnudo y con champú en el cabello  
-No es para tanto- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, el otro formo un puchero -termina de ducharte, hay que ahorrar agua- finalizó corriendo de nuevo la cortina  
Estaba por salir del baño cuando observó el inodoro y una malvada idea cruzó por su cabeza, sonrió perversamente y tiró de la palanca para salir corriendo  
-¡Bastardo!- retumbó por toda la casa

Se secaba su rubio cabello enojado, estaba sentado en la cama mientras su bastardo novio lo observaba desde la ventana  
-No fue para tanto dobe-  
-No solo me queme con el agua caliente sino que me entró champú en los ojos- reclamó  
-Oh vamos, ¿no estarás enojado toda la noche?-  
-¿Y que harás para contentarme?-  
Sigilosamente el azabache se lanzo sobre el jinchuriki, tumbándolo y quedando sobre él, aprovechando la posición acercó sus rostros para devorar sus rosados labios e iniciar una batalla de lenguas  
-¿Estoy perdonado?- hablo el Uchiha al separarse  
-Presumido- murmuró el rubio -¿por qué no comemos algo?- sugirió después de un breve silencio  
-¿Cocinaras para mí?- interrogo sorprendido  
-Le pondré el agua caliente a tu ramen si quieres-  
-¡Yo preparó mi cena!- sentencio el moreno

N*U*B*E*S

Ambos ninjas se encontraban acostados, el rubio en su cama y el moreno en un futón al lado del lecho, estaban a obscuras ya que la luz se había ido hacía treinta minutos y creían que no volvería, la lluvia caía fuertemente  
-Sasuke-  
-Hmp-  
-No tengo sueño, teme-  
-Y yo pago las consecuencias- murmuró ¿y qué quieres que haga usuratonkachi?- pregunto resignado  
-¡Entrenamos un poco!- sugirió  
-No todos tenemos un demonio dentro que nos suministra energía ilimitada torpe, estoy cansado-  
-Entonces... ¿conversamos?- de un brinco el rubio pasó de su cama al futón donde estaba recostado el Uchiha, aplastándolo de paso  
Lo pensó un poco -de acuerdo ¡pero quítate de encima!- exigió  
Naruto soltó a su carcajada y se dejó caer a un lado, el antiguo renegado se estiró al verse libre -¡un elefante peso menos que tú!- regañó, el de marquitas le sacó la lengua  
-¿Y de que quieres hablar?- preguntó el azabache, los ojos celestes del rubio brillaron con curiosidad -¡eso no Naruto!-  
-¡Por favor!- canturreó  
-¿Qué manía tienes?-  
-Nunca tocas el tema-  
-No sé que le vez de fascinante a mis años con Orochimaru-  
-¡solo esta vez!- pidió con ojos suplicantes  
El azabache sopesó sus opciones, su pareja tenia razón y la petición era válida, además siendo sincero el también tenía unas curiosidades  
-Te concederé tres preguntas, no mas; pero a cambio tu también tendrás que responder ¿de acuerdo?- puso las reglas  
-¡Sí!- afirmó -¿quién primero?-  
-Comienza- concedió  
El ojiazul pensó unos minutos  
-¿De verdad nunca extrañaste nada de la aldea en esos años?-  
-Si hubo algo- confesó -la sopa de tomate del restaurante vegetariano del centro-  
-¿Solo eso?- el asentimiento del otro rompió sus ilusiones- ¡teme!-  
-Y…- habló de nuevo -a cierto compañero de equipo que con sus locuras alegraban mis días, sin ti... fue sumamente aburrido-  
El Uzumaki sonrió ampliamente  
-Mi turno y quiero la verdad, en tu viaje con Jiraya ¿alguna vez tuviste algo con alguien, una cita, un beso o una... aventurilla?-  
-Nunca-  
-¿Nada?-  
-Nada-  
El azabache sonrió con prepotencia -eso quiere decir que eres solo mío-  
-¡No seas tan posesivo bastardo!-  
-Hmp- la sonrisita no desapareció  
-Mi turno, ¿si valió la pena haber huido para ir con el viejo serpiente?-  
-El no me limitaba, no había jutsu que no estuviera al alcance, no había reglas... solo ansias de poder; pero si hubo veces en las que quería mandarlo todo al diablo y regresar, en ese momento comprendí lo que había dejado y que ya no era un niño, pero recordaba la masacre de mi clan y a mi hermano y continuaba-  
El rubio guardo silencio ante la confesión  
-Me toca ¿de verdad nunca quisiste dejar de buscarme? te humillé y desprecie, intente matarte ¿por qué no me abandonaste?-  
-Las pocas veces que nos encontramos me sentí enojado y cuando escuchaba lo que hacías triste, no comprendía el dolor que habitaba en tu alma, algunas noches lloré y otras entrené hasta desfallecer, pero nunca dejé pensar en ti. Quería aliviar el dolor de tu corazón, ayudarte a cargar con él, creo que mis sentimientos por ti han ido mas allá de la amistad desde hace tiempo, es complicado-  
-Te entiendo- murmuró el azabache -tu última pregunta, piénsala bien- prefirió cambiar de tema  
-¿Como fue?-  
-¿El qué?-  
-La inmunización ¡el veneno no te afecta!-  
-Primero, me sorprende que sepas lo que es inmunización  
-¡Bastardo!- reclamó el rubio  
-Y segundo- ignoró su queja -¿por qué quieres saber eso?-  
-Curiosidad-  
-De acuerdo, normalmente primero adquieres el veneno y después te aplican el antídoto, esa serpiente lo hacía al revés, primero ingerías el antídoto y después te administraba veneno en cantidad proporcional. De igual manera sentías calambres y vómitos pero en menor medida, una vez que pase el efecto ya eres inmune  
-Suena feo- murmuró  
-No era agradable, pero si eficaz. Mi turno -respiró profundamente- ambos sabemos todo lo que se dijo cuando me fui con Orochimaru ¿porque nunca creíste que hubo relaciones sexuales entre nosotros?- no lo diría en voz alta, pero esa duda la tenía desde hacía años  
-Eso es fácil teme- sonrió -porque te conozco- el azabache alzo una de sus cejas para que explicará  
-Eres demasiado orgulloso y arrogante como para someterte ante alguien, aun por poder; así que es imposible que te abrieras de pierna al viejo. No sé si lo habrá intentado, pero estoy seguro de que le hubieras cortado la polla de solo acercarse-  
-Y hubiera hecho que se la comiera completa- terminó Sasuke complacido -he de reconocer que ha sido una charla bastante interesante-  
-Y tú que no querías hablar bastardo- reprochó el rubio  
-Ya es tarde dobe, durmamos- cambió de tema el Uchiha para evitar una pelea  
-Sasuke- volvió a hablar el ijoazul ya acomodado en su cama  
-¿Ahora qué, Naruto?- se estaba irritando  
-Si quieres puedes ocupar un lado de la cama, no tienes usar el futón-  
-Gracias, pero te mueves tanto que seguramente amanecería en el suelo- respondió mordaz  
-¡Pues congélate en la noche bastardo, solo estaba siendo amable!- refunfuño dando la espalda al Uchiha  
-Pero si intentas quedarte quieto tal vez lo considere- sigilosamente el moreno se había acomodado junto al rubio  
-¡Vete al suelo idiota!- exclamó un enojado Naruto  
Ambos ninjas iniciaron un forcejeo y varias veces estuvieron a punto de caer, en algún punto el azabache apresó en un abrazo al jinchuriki e intentó mantenerlo así  
-¡Suéltame!- exigió  
-¿Porque lo haría? al fin estas en mis brazos- comento con un deje de burla  
El ojiazul siguió intentando liberarse  
-No me obligues a recurrir al sharingan- amenazó  
-Inténtalo y te destrozare- respondió a la amenaza  
-De todo tienes que hacer un alboroto, solo quiero dormir- reprendió  
-Puedes hacerlo en tu futón, ahí en el piso-  
-Estoy más cómodo aquí-  
-Uchiha- siseó  
-Solo por esta vez Naruto-  
-Hum- gruño dándose vuelta aún apresado  
-¿Ya te dormiste?- habló después de unos minutos de silencio  
-Si- contesto sarcástico,  
-Teme ¿alguna vez te imaginaste que pudiéramos estar así?-  
El moreno hundió su rostro en los cabellos rubios, sintiendo su suavidad y aspirando su aroma  
-No- susurró  
-Pero ahora todo está bien-  
-Si, no mas mentiras ni secretos-  
-Ni mártires, toda la verdad se sabe-  
-Cada quien tiene el lugar que le corresponde-  
-Quien diría que derrotar a Kaguya sería solo el comienzo?- inquirió el Uzumaki

Espero que les haya gustado, esto es solo el prólogo; lo interesante vendrá a partir del siguiente capítulo.  
Gracias por leer ¿Comentarios?


	2. Viento

¡Hola! Aquí trayendo la actualización, ha pasado algo de tiempo ¿no?  
Antes de que se me olvide gracias por sus favoritos y comentarios, me hacen muy feliz

**Este capítulo participa en el 2° Bombardeo SasuNaru**

Capítulo 2: Viento

Todo había terminado, Kaguya había sido sellada y para asegurarse de que nadie intentará dominar el mundo de nuevo, también su voluntad. El genjutsu fue finalizado y el árbol que apresaba a los shinobis se desintegró.  
Los autores de esta hazaña se encontraban tendidos en lo que fue el campo de batalla exhaustos  
-¡Lo logramos teme!- dijo entre jadeos  
-¡No grites dobe, me duele la cabeza!- respondió con dificultad  
-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan amargado?-  
-...- silencio  
-¿Sasuke?...¡Sasuke!- el nuevo portador del rinnegan no contestaba, sus ojos estaban cerrado y su respiración era lenta  
Naruto intento incorporarse sin éxito alguno, empezó a desesperarse al no divisar ayuda -no te mueras bastardo- dijo con dificultad antes de que todo se volviera negro.

v~i~e~n~t~o

Soltó un gruñido y con dificultad abrió sus ojos, su vista estaba borrosa pero después de unos minutos contempló unos ojos iguales a los tuyos  
-¡Al fin despiertas Naruto!- dijo el acompañante sentado a un lado donde descansaba el jinchuriki  
-Yondaime- murmuró  
-¿Como que Yondaime?- reprendió con fingido enojo  
-Padre- corrigió después de una leve risa  
-¿Cómo te sientes?-  
-Cansado ¿y mis amigos?-  
-Están bien, hemos tenido suficiente tiempo para actuar y los médicos están haciendo un trabajo impecable-  
-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- preguntó asustado  
-Has dormido por casi dos días-  
-¿Tanto?-  
-Es compresible hijo, tú y Sasuke-kun usaron todo su chakra. Es casi un milagro que estés vivo- dijo conciliador  
-¡Sasuke!- exclamó al recordar a su amigo  
-Tranquilo, el está bien- informó el Hokage mientras intentaba que el menor no se levantara, cuando lo consiguió recorrió la cortina que cubría el camastro donde dormía el pelinegro  
-¿Esta bien?-  
-Si, agotado pero bien-  
-¿Ha despertado?-  
-Aun no, pero es normal. Tsunade-sama predijó que les tomaría unos tres días-  
Un quejido de la cama contraria captó su atención, el Uchiha se removía encogiéndose levemente  
-Creo que tiene frio- comentó divertido el rayo amarillo, se levantó y de una caja extrajo un par de mantas, extendió una y cubrió al azabache, este se relajó al entrar en calor y siguió durmiendo.  
El rubio mayor repitió la acción con su hijo  
-Vuelve a dormir, es de noche; en la mañana veras a tus amigos-  
-¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?- la pregunta del menor se debía a la liberación del edo-tensei  
-Te prometo que aquí estaré, quiero pasar un tiempo contigo, aunque sea poco y tengo unos asuntos que arreglar-  
-Te veré en la mañana-  
-Descansa-  
Naruto comenzó a conciliar el sueño observando el rostro sonriente de su progenitor. El Yondaime se acomodó en su sitio para pasar otra noche con su hijo; desde que lo habían encontrado en el campo de batalla no se había separado de él.  
Todos los kages, actuales y pasados, se encontraban discutiendo infinidad de situaciones, él sabía que como Cuarto Hokage su deber era estar ahí, pero solo esta vez seria egoísta y se quedaría con lo más preciado que tenía: su hijo.

v~i~e~n~t~o

Despertó hallándose solo en la improvisada tienda, se desperezó con tranquilidad y salió, sonriendo ante la escena que encontró: todos los ninjas conversaban, comían o ayudaban a los heridos sin importar a que aldea pertenecían, al fin las diferencias empezaban a desaparecer.  
Mas animado se encaminó hacia el grupo donde se distinguía el cabello rosa de su amiga, esta al darse cuenta de su presencia se levantó y con una pequeña sonrisa le extendió una taza de té  
-Gracias Sakura-chan has visto a... -fue interrumpido por su compañera  
-Yondaime Hokage está ahí- señalo una tienda -con los demás Kages y Sasuke-kun despertó hace rato y fue al bosque, sigue cerca; no ha hecho nada por ocultar su chakra  
-¿Que están haciendo los viejos?-  
-Buscando...acuerdos- dudó la medico  
-¿Tú crees que...?  
-Naruto -el rayo amarillo sujeto por los hombros a su vástago, apenas había sentido su chackra fue a su encuentro - me tranquiliza que ya estés de pie-  
-Me siento como nuevo- exclamó energético, pero su semblante cambio -quiero hablar con los viejos, no voy a permitir que sentencien a Sasuke-  
-Hey, tranquilízate- pidió el mayor -no te preocupes, ya estamos en ese asunto; deja que yo me encargue-  
-Pero…-  
-¿Confías en mi?-  
-¡Por supuesto!-  
-Entonces deja este desastre en mis manos ¿sí?- sonrió -¿por qué no mejor buscas a tu amigo?- sugirió -deben tener mucho de qué hablar-  
El Uzumaki asintió

v~i~e~n~t~o

Se encontraba sentado en una rama alta de un árbol, lejos de todo el alboroto. Sus ojos ónices observaban el campamento de la alianza  
-Tal vez todo valió la pena- dijo para sí al contemplar la estampa de un futuro prometedor.  
Gracias a sus agudos sentidos escuchó a alguien acercarse, sonrió de lado; sabía perfectamente quien era  
-¿Por qué no me sorprende que sigas siendo un bastardo antisocial?-  
-Y tu eres un dobe escandaloso -  
-Amargado-  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?-  
-Vine a hacerte compañía-  
-Gracias- Respondió sarcástico  
Reprimiendo un insulto, el rubio se impulsó para llegar con su compañero y sentarse a su lado  
-Papa está arreglando tu situación con la alianza-  
-Lo sé, el Yondaime me dijo que no me preocupara, que él lo resolvería y, no sé porque… pero le creo-  
El Uzumaki sonrió -¿a que mi papa es genial?-  
-No comprendo de donde saliste tu-  
-¡Teme!- chilló el ojiazul al entender la burla -¡agh!- se quejó después de un breve silencio -¡no puedo creer que me la haya pasado durmiendo en mi cumpleaños!-  
-Solo a un usuratonkachi como tú le pasaría eso, además había una guerra, la situación no estaba para fiestas-  
-La batalla terminó antes-  
-Te consideran un héroe y tu nombre pasara a la historia ¿que más quieres?-  
-Me hubiera un gustado un regalo- murmuró en un puchero  
Sasuke resoplo con fastidio, lo pensó mejor y una sonrisilla maliciosa asomo en sus labios  
-Dobe-  
-¿Que quieres teme?- pregunto encarándolo  
El moreno sujetó la chamarra naranja y atrajó al dueño de la prenda hasta capturar sus labios, el rubio no respondía debido a la sorpresa peto cuando sintió la lengua contraria profanar su boca, se dejo llevar.  
Lentamente se separaron dándose pequeños besos, el ojinegro juntó sus frentes  
-Ahí tienes tu regalo- y sonrió de forma prepotente  
-No sé como rayos te soporto-  
-Si quieres algo mas es mejor que volvamos a la tienda- sugirió mientras metía una de sus manos en el pantalón del jinchuriki y masajeaba uno de sus glúteos  
-¡Bas...bastardo!- reclamó indignado y nervioso  
El Uchiha se sintió complacido, posicionó su mano en la espalda baja del rubio y cazó de nueva cuenta sus labios, el resto del mundo dejo de existir para ambos ninjas.

v~i~e~n~t~o

La cara de incredulidad del ninja no tenía comparación, lo mandaron a buscar a los dos héroes; se imaginó muchas situaciones, casi todas incluían golpes o jutsos asesinos, pero nunca se imagino hallar a Naruto y Sasuke comiéndose la boca en la rama de un árbol y a punto de protagonizar una película hemeroteca.  
-Par de problemáticos- dijo resignado -No me gusta interrumpir, y menos presenciar este tipo de escenas, pero los Kages los solicitan-  
-¡Shikamaru!- exclamó sorprendido y un poco sonrojado el rubio -esto... nosotros... estábamos-  
-No me des explicaciones Naruto, por favor-  
-Nunca pensé que fueras inoportuno, Nara-  
-Ya cumplí con avisarles, por favor no tarden, y Sasuke, no creo que al Yondaime Hokage le guste saber que le hacías con su hijo-  
-¡Hmp!- respondió irritado, mas por verse interrumpido que el reproche

v~i~e~n~t~o

Unos minutos después de que Shikamaru volviera, Naruto y Sasuke regresaron, el primero con una gran sonrisa mientras que el segundo mostraba indiferencia.  
Todos los ninjas se sorprendieron con los gritos que salían de la tienda donde estaban reunidos los lideres  
-Seria interesante ver la pelea entre el Yondaime y el Raikage- comento el Uchiha, pues la voz de estos era la que más se oía  
-¡Mi padre ganaría!- presumió el rubio  
-En un libro leí que fue una batalla impresionante, también quiero ver- habló el pintor  
-No creo que debamos alentar un enfrentamiento- alego el Nara serio -demasiado problemático- sobre todo por lo delicado del tema que trataban:  
-No seas terco Raikage, el rencor ya ha ocasionado demasadas guerras- exclamaba el rayo amarillo  
-El muchacho cometió crímenes graves, si no lo castigamos otros ninjas podrían imitarlo.  
-Los otros ninjas no han pasado por lo mismo que él. Te recuerdo que si Sasuke no hubiera llegado, ahora no estarías vivo-  
-Y por eso no estoy pidiendo la pena de muerte-  
-¡Pero quieres encerrarlo por diez años! Tsunade-sama le otorgo el perdón de Konoha y las otras aldeas lo reconocen como héroe ¿por qué insistes en culparlo?-  
-Atacó a mi hermano y a mí, ahora está de nuestro lado pero en un futuro podría intentar atacarnos. No podemos correr ese riesgo-  
-El único paranoico eres tú, si sigues con ese pensamiento causaras un conflicto, primero preguntémosle a Sasuke qué planes tiene y después se toman decisiones-  
-Si eso quieren, pero recuerden que yo no estoy de acuerdo con que todo se olvide-  
-¡Ya no seas necio!- exclamaron el Katzekage, el Tsuchikage y la Mizukage.  
-¡Hijo, Sasuke! qué bueno que ya están aquí- saludo alegre el Yondaime ignorando a los demás líderes, mientras salía de su improvisada sala de juntas  
-Parece que todavía quieren mi cabeza- exclamo irónico, en realidad el Uchiha se esperaba algo así  
-¡Teme! papa está haciendo todo lo que puede-  
-Tranquilos, no discutan- los interrumpió el Namikaze ya que había sido informado de la peculiar relación que esos y no tenia ánimos de detener una pelea -en realidad el único cabeza dura es el Raikage, ya me encargare de él luego-  
-¿Y los Hogakes viejos?  
-¡No seas irrespetuoso Naruto!- regañó el rubio mayor- y si vas a serlo que no te oigan aconsejó por lo bajo  
Sasuke levanto se ceja izquierda, no había duda que se trataba de padre e hijo  
-No se preocupe Yondaime, se que hace lo que puede- tal vez fuera por el parecido con su hijo, por su mirada serena o por su aura amable pero por alguna razón este Kage le inspiraba confianza  
-Aun tengo un as bajo la manga- guiño su ojo derecho  
-¡Minato regresa aquí!- exigió un furioso Tobirama desde la puerta de la tienda donde estaban reunidos  
-Chicos, el deber llama y no se oye de muy buen humor- suspiro resignado. Con paso lento ingreso con los demás Kages.  
Los jóvenes ninjas se miraron entre si y sin decir nada se dirigieron con sus compañeros, algo les decía que todavía faltaba mucho para regresar a su aldea

Al principio la situación fue un poco tensa, ya que los shinobis no sabían cómo tratar al vengador, si en su niñez no había sido muy sociable ahora no sabían que esperar  
El Uzumaki intento romper con la pesadumbre del ambiente incluyéndolos a todos sin el efecto deseado, cuando el ojiazul comenzó a relatar una misión de hacía tiempo, Sai lo interrumpió para narrar todos los accidentes que habían tenido, el grupo estalló en carcajadas, entre anécdotas y risas, la mayoría a costa de Naruto, si sus amigos estaban reunidos de nuevo. En ese ambiente y disfrutando la charla pasaron las horas.  
-Entonces las cuerdas de ese viejo puente se rompieron y Naruto-kun cayo hasta el fondo del frio, lo encontramos varios metros rio abajo e irónicamente un zorro silvestre masticaba su cabello- finalizó el pintor con una sonrisa exasperante, el grupo estalló en carcajadas mientras el aludido formó un puchero  
-¡Ya deja de contar nuestras misiones Sai!- exigió  
-Yo solo digo la verdad, además tu pene pequeño no es un tema interesante-  
-¿¡Que!? -expreso incrédulo  
-Ni con los años cambias dobe, hasta en las misiones más sencillas te lastimas-  
-¡Teme!- chilló  
-Yo concuerdo con Uchiha-bastardo- todos quedaron en silencio por el atrevimiento del Ambu  
-¿Como me llamaste, copia barata?-  
-Uchiha-bastardo- repitió con su típica sonrisa  
-Date por muerto- susurró el azabache  
-Esa es la convivencia que debe haber entre los ninjas de una aldea- hablo el primer Hokage deteniendo la pelea -viejos amigos conversando, sin rencores-  
-El Uchiha ya estaba sujetando su espada para cortar cabezas- recalco el segundo  
-Detalles menores- resto importancia Hashirama  
-Típico de ti, minimizar la importancia de otros-  
-¿Sabes Tobirama? creo que Mada-kun tenía razón, eres un amargado-  
-¿Mada-kun?- fue el pensamiento general  
-Primero, no me menciones a ese psicópata y segundo, ahora es otro Uchiha el que nos ocupa-  
-¡Oh, cierto! Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun ¿cómo se sienten, durmieron bien?-  
Ambos asintieron  
-Sasuke- se puso serio el Senju -me gustaría decirte lo contrario, pero el Consejo de naciones no ha tomado decisión unánime, yo te daría el indulto, al igual que el tercero y el cuarto…-  
-Pero el segundo no- interrumpió  
-No le des importancia, esta amargado- comentó del Senju logró intentó relajar al moreno -pero los Kages actuales son los que tienen la última palabra-  
-Y el Raikage quiere mi cabeza- afirmo el Uchiha  
-Tampoco exageres niño, ¿soy injusto?- habló el líder de las nubes que dándoles alcance -no pido la pena de muerte, ni siquiera la cárcel pero si un castigo y precauciones con tu poder, en especial con esos ojos-  
-¡Que no estoy de acuerdo!- replico el Hokage rubio, unos pasos atrás. En ese momento los ninjas notaron que sus líderes que se habían acercado a ellos.  
-Llevas dos días diciendo que tienes una razón para perdonar todos los crímenes del Uchiha pero no la dices, si quieres que cambie de opinión tienes que darme un buena razón que no admita replica y que sea indudable-  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo con el Raikage- habló Ooniki -si ocultas algo es mejor que lo digas ahora para poder dejar en claro todo-  
-No es tan fácil- murmuró el rayo amarillo -involucra a muchas personas y no estoy seguro de que algunas cosas deban saberse-  
-Creo que el momento que tanto temimos ha llegado Minato- alentó Sarutobi -hay que hacer justicia-  
El intercambio de palabras extrañó tanto a jóvenes como adultos ya que muchos ninjas de Konoha se habían acercado  
-Hiashi, Choza- los nombró el Namikaze  
-Esto no será fácil- se lamentó el Hyuuga, el Akamachi solo asintió  
-Mejor sentémonos- sugirió el rubio mayor  
Ya con todos acomodados, Minato suspiro profundamente mientras miraba el cielo para infundirse valor  
-Sasuke, ¿qué te instó a la venganza?-  
-La matanza de mi clan- no lo demostró, pero le sorprendió la cuestión  
-¿Por qué sucedió esa terrible tragedia?-  
-...-sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad y su corazón latía con fuerza; apretó sus labios de forma involuntaria, ya que no quería responder  
-Sasuke- llamó el rubio mayor  
-¿Es necesario?- habló Naruto, el sabia la verdad y había prometido que el honor del clan Uchiha no se vería afectado  
-Responde Sasuke- pidió el Tercero  
Cerro sus ojos negros y habló:  
\- La matanza fue ordenada porque los Uchiha planeaban un golpe de Estado-  
Los compañeros del Uchiha y los líderes de las aldeas literalmente abrieron la boca por la información, el Uchiha cubrió sus cuencas con su flequillo  
-El golpe de estado de los Uchiha- habló el cuarto -fue idea mía- finalizó

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado  
¿alguien me quiere matar?

Comenten que les pareció el capítulo, hasta la próxima.


End file.
